Indigo Journey
by Eclipticvibe
Summary: Follow 16 year old Ash Ketchum as he begins his journey to become a Pokémon master. Does he have what it takes to win the Indigo league? With his Pokémon by his side and with the help of the friends he makes along the way Kanto is in for a treat come the tournament. Features a smarter Ash and an anime/game based realistic world.


Chapter 1  
The Journey Begins

He had no idea how anyone expected him to sleep. Tomorrow was his 16th birthday and like all those sixteen year olds who had passed their training qualifications Ash Ketchum would be receiving his first Pokémon tomorrow. Unlike most sixteen year olds he would be receiving his starter from the world renowned Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak. Every year Professor Oak would pick three trainers to start their journey with a Pokémon specifically raised to help that trainer succeed. This year Ash was one of the lucky ones who had scored high enough on the qualifying exam and rental battle session for the professor to pick him personally. It didn't hurt that his Mother had recently started working at the research lab.

"Ash are you still awake?" Deliah Ketchum asked as she peeked her head into her son's room.

"Yeah" Ash responded as we rolled over to look at his mom. "I'm really excited for tomorrow."

"Understandably so she answered as she came and sat on the corner of Ash's bed. "It is close enough to midnight would you like to open one of your presents?"

"Definitely" Ash responded sitting up.

"Okay come on downstairs and I'll let you pick one out." Deliah said as she got up and headed to the living room.

Ash followed quickly behind her filled with excitement. As they reached the living room Ash saw a pile of packages nine of them to be exact. There are four starting gifts every trainer receives before they start their journey The Trainer bag, The TM case, The TM transmitter, and The Pokegear. Ash was amazed to see 9 gifts. The starting items are quite expensive as they usually don't require replacing. The Trainer bag however was the crown jewel. Depending on the model someone can have up to six different compartments with various storage unit sizes.

Ash went straight to the package resembling a bag. "I would like to open this one." He declared.

"Of course you would." Deliah responded fondly as she rolled her eyes. "Go for it."

Ash picked up the silver package and carefully tore off the wrapping paper. "Mom… It's beautiful."

Ash looked at the bag before him it was a Black and Blue Ace Style Trainer bag one of the best models on the market. They had 5 compartments set up with different sized reduction pods.

"It will last your entire journey and ensure that you have everything you need. You can wear it as a backpack or a side satchel depending on what is easiest for you." Deliah said as she walked over to Ash.

"Thank you" he mumbled in response as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome" she said eyes brimming with tears. "I know you will be a great trainer. Get to bed though you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay" Ash responded as he went back up to his room. This time when he laid down sleep came much easier.

o-O-o

Ash was getting ready to head out to Oak's lab. He got dressed in his trainer clothes consisting of Khaki cargo parts, a black v neck, a dark blue vest, black fingerless gloves, and dark blue running shoes.

As tradition stated he approached Professor Oak's lab alone and without any of his trainer gear the professor would supply him with his own trainer staples as well.

"Ash you are right on time my boy. Gary will be here soon and Rachel has already chosen her Pokémon and gone home." Professor Oak stated.

Ash frowned still bitter at drawing the second pick at choosing his Starter at least he wasn't the last to get one though at that point he wouldn't have a choice.

"You have two choices left Rachel chose to start her journey with the grass type Pokémon Bulbasaur. That means you can choose between the fire type Charmander and the Water Type Squirtle" Oak said as two pokeballs rose out of the middle pedestal.

"I'll choose Squirtle" Ash stated as he picked up the blue and white pokeball. When receiving a Pokémon from a professor the pokeballs were color coded by type.

"An excellent choice" Oak stated as he turned around "I also have these for you" he stated as he turned to face Ash again setting down a brown box.

Ash reached into the open box Oak gestured to and pulled out a black belt with six clip based indentations. The trainer belt making keeping your Pokémon organized a much easier task. Reaching back in he pulled out a black tray filled with five red and white pokeballs. He clipped each of the balls into one of the slots on his new belt and looked back towards the professor.

"Thank you Professor Oak I won't let you down." Ash stated confidently

"I know Ash. I have one last thing for you as well. Consider it a gift." Oak responded as he reached into his lab coat. He pulled out a thin red object and handed it to Ash who took it reverently.

"Your very own Pokedex I have very high hopes for you and that pokedex will let you reach for full potential."

Ash was lost for words A Pokedex was a priceless tool for anyone and he had just been handed one. "Thank you." He managed to say.

Professor Oak looked on and smiled. "If I'm not mistaken you still have a party of your own to get to. Good luck Ash." With that professor Oak turned and went back into one of the other rooms in his lab.

Ash turned to leave and started his journey home he scanned Squirtles pokeball on the way.

"Squirtle the Tiny turtle Pokémon. A Squirtle's shell grows with them from birth while they start off soft they grow to be as hard as steel. The grooves in the shell help minimize resistance while swimming. They are known for blasting powerful jets of water." Ash clicked for specific information. "Gender: male, Ability: Rain dish, Moves Tackle, Withdraw, Watergun, and Dragon pulse."

"Dragon pulse is a great egg move." Ash exclaimed as he reached his home.

o-O-o

"Okay everyone Ash should be home any moment" Deliah said as she finished piling the additional presents around his other gifts.

All the noise in the house stopped as the front door jingled.

"Mom I'm ho..me.." Ash said as he walked in and saw several other neighbors and friends in the living room.

"You didn't think we would just let you leave did you?" Brian one of his friends a year younger asked.

"I didn't know what to expect honestly" Ash said as he walked further into the room. "How would you like to meet my first Pokémon?" he asked grabbing his pokeball.

There were cries of yes throughout the house as Ash called out Squirtle. The house got even louder as they all crowded around to get a closer look at the tiny turtle.

"You are so lucky." Jean stated as Ash called Squirtle back.

"Come on Ash it's time to open your presents before you head out." Deliah stated as she led Ash over to the pile on the counter.

"Sounds good Mom" Ash replied as he picked up the first small box.

Opening the box he discovered a silver water bottle with a purifying straw. As he continued opening the gifts he unwrapped several other useful items. Including A black sleeping bag, A blue winter jacket, 2 additional trays of pokeballs, a first aid kid, an incubator, and a starter TM package with 3 permanent TM's for Protect, Toxic, and Rock Smash.

As the party winded down Ash said goodbye to his guests and turned to face his mom. "Thank you for the gifts" He said as he pulled her into a hug.

In addition to the main starting gifts his mom had also given Ash a one person tent, a fishing pole with lures, A standard camping kit containing the essentials he would need, A Pokémon standard aid kit with various potions and medicines and one of the best gifts a stasis pod. Any food placed in the stasis pod enters a state of refrigeration. Ash loaded up his bag with his gifts he placed all his pokeballs in one pocket, the medicine in another. 2 of his reduction pods were filled with camping gear and fishing equipment with a third being filled with miscellaneous items. He attached his water bottle to his bag strap and turned to the door to head out.

"Before you go." Deliah called out coming back into the living room with a small black box. "Your Dad sent this for you. He is sorry that he missed the start of your journey but the Sinoh tournament has started and he couldn't get away."

Ash opened the small black box and gasped at the Poketch sitting there. It had a blue face with a black strap. He picked it up and placed it on his wrist.

"Thanks Mom. I'll do my best to make you both proud." Ash said giving his mom one last hug.

"Take care and good luck." She said back as she pushed him towards the door.

Ash headed out the front door to start his journey.

-o-O-o-

As ash walked towards the edge of town he looked at is poketch for the time seeing as it was around 3 he decided to head up towards Pallet point to spend his first night. He called out Squirtle for company.

"Hey Squirtle. You and I are going to be good friends." He said

Squirtle looked up at Ash and nodded.

As the duo walked on Ash couldn't help but notice that it was strangely quiet the point was usually an active hub for the Pokémon around Pallet. As he got closer to the peak the noise picked up it started as a quiet buzzing but as he walked on the buzzing got louder. When he reached the point he looked around and saw the shells of a dozen pokemon eggs and looked out to see a swarm of Venomoth and Butterfree flying off several of them were carrying smaller Pokémon and Ash could tell that several Pokémon had wandered off into the surrounding woods.

Turning to move closer to the peak Ash noticed that one of the eggs had not hatched. It was a purple egg with a black crackle pattern. He approached the egg with caution not wanting to be seen as invasive in case the parents returned. He picked the egg up and tilted it in his hands the egg was emitting its own mild warmth.

A smile began to form on Ash's face this egg would still hatch and what better way to start off with an egg. He carried it over with him to the clearing he planned on setting up in for the night. The sun had already begun to sink and he wanted to get set up before daylight left completely. As he set up the tent he asked Squirtle to look for the stream and he handed him his water bottle. When Squirtle returned the two of them laid down looking up at the sky through the tent simply enjoying the view. Neither of them knew when they drifted off to sleep.

The sun started to rise both swiftly and silently. Before he knew it and earlier than he was accustom to Ash woke up and started getting ready for the day. He packed up the tent and sleeping bag placing them back in his pack as Squirtle enjoyed a few Berries they had found the day before.

Ash picked the egg up once more and placed it inside the Incubator. He made a mental note to thank Ms. Reyner when he returned to Pallet _who would have thought I would need an incubator on the day of my journey._ He thought as he began to descend the peak onwards towards Viridian City.

"Come on Squirtle." Ash called.

Squirtle had other ideas "Squirtle Squir" He cried as he tucked into his shell and tumbled down the hill.

Ash looked on as Squirtle rolled and as he approached the bottom of the hill he called for Squirtle to be careful. He was just a bit too far away he discovered as Squirtle crashed into the trunk of a tree.

"Squirtle are you alright?" He called out breaking into a run to reach the base.

"Squirtle squirt." The tiny turtle replied nodding as he rubbed his head.

They both looked up as they heard an angry coo coming from above.

"A Pidgey!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. "Squirtle use Water gun"

Squirtle nodded and let loose with a torrent of water that blasted Pidgey from the tree. The tiny bird Pokémon spread its wings avoiding the before diving at Squirtle.

"Water gun one more time" Ash called out this time as the water connected with Pidgey Ash thew a pokeball.

Three shakes later and he held the newest member of his team in his hands. Grabbing his Pokedex he Scanned Pidgey's ball.

" Pidgey the Tiny bird Pokémon. Pidgey are a docile species well known for their aerial maneuvering and fondness of creating gusts of wind." Pressing the additional info button the voice called out "Gender: Female, Ability: Keen Eye, Moves, Tackle, Sand attack, Gust, Quick attack."

"Look at that Squirtle we caught our first Pokémon." Ash said excitedly.

"Squirtle" the tiny turtle exclaimed.

"Let's go Squirtle." He said pulling up a map on his pokegear. "It looks like Viridian is 15 miles away we should be able to make it there by night fall."

The pair continued on their way with Ash keeping his eyes peeled for any small caves or interesting ponds. While he wanted to make it to Viridian he wanted to make sure he took all the opportunities to find additional team members.

"Pidgey come on out." he called launching the ball into the air. "Hey girl can you take a quick sweep ahead and let me know if you see any caves?" The tiny bird nodded as she flew forward. As they continued forward Pidgey would occasionally return to let them know she had yet to see anything.

It was an hour later before their trip was called to a halt.

"You there I challenge you to a battle" a voice called out. A young trainer jumped down from a tree and approached Ash. "I'm Ryan do you accept my challenge?" the boy said as he approached.

"Sure how does a 2 on 2 battle sound?" Ash questioned back.

"Works for me" he replied tossing a pokeball. "Rattata come on out."

Pulling out his Pokedex he pointed it at Ryan's Pokémon. "Rattata the mouse Pokémon. Rattata are constantly chewing as they scurry about as their teeth are always growing." "Pidgey your up first" Ash called.

"Start things off with gust." Pidgey created a small gale of wind that blew the Rattata backwards.

"Counter with tackle Rattata." Ryan called as the mouse Pokémon charged forward.

"Dodge and use quick attack." Ash cried out. Pidgey flew to the side and proceeded to slam into the mouse. "Finish it off with gust." Pidgey pushed Rattata back once more. The mouse Pokémon did not stand back up.

"Return Rattata" the boy said as his Pokémon was encased in a ruby light. "Your turn Weedle." He called as tossed a second pokeball to the field.

Pointing his pokedex once more the robotic voice called out. "Weedle the Hairy bug pokemon. The poisonous tip on the head of Weedle can incapacitate foes twice its size."

"Make sure to avoid the point Pidgey." Ash called out in warning.

"Distance can only help so much" the boy called back. "Weedle use poison sting." Bright purple needles shot forth from the point on Weedle's head.

"Counter with gust" Pidgey once more conjured a gale of wind sending the needles back towards they Weedle. As both attacks made contact with the small bug time a cloud of smoke covered the Pokémon.

Once the smoke was cleared Weedle was seen unmoving on the ground.

"Weedle Return." Ryan called. "That was a good match thanks for battling me."

"It was my pleasure." Ash said reaching out to shake hands.

The two parted ways as Ash continued towards Viridian.

-o-O-o-

The sun was setting. The trio had made good time on the road. They had participated in 5 other battles and they had yet to lose a match. In addition Pidgey had learned a new move in wing attack. "According to the map we should be in Viridian shortly. We're about a mile from Viridian Peak and from there it's another mile into the city." Pidgey screeched from above as they continued forward.

Squirtle had gotten tired of walking during their fourth battle. It had been the hardest one yet their opponent had sent out a Bellsprout and it had tired out the tiny turtle. Not wanting to further exhaust him in case something happened Ash had called him back into his ball.

A sudden rustling caught his eye. They had reached Viridian Peak which was famous for curious wild Pokémon. A small purple Pokémon made its way into the clearing its large ears twitching as it looked at the trainer in front of him.

Ash pointed his pokedex at the small creature. "Nidoran the poison pin Pokemon. Nidoran are famous for their sensitive hearing and venomous secretions. They have a split evolutionary line that is dependent on gender."

"Pidgey are you up for another battle?" Ash called out to his bird. In response Pidgey flew forward in front of his trainer.

The Nidoran charged forward with its horn glowing light silver. "Dodge it and use gust" Ash called. The Nidoran appeared to be unfazed by the winds that had been whipped in his direction. It launched a batch of purple needles towards the tiny bird. Pidgey dodged them all gracefully and countered with gust once more. Just like in the battle they had earlier the combination of both attacks hitting Nidoran a small batch of smoke covered the field this time accompanied by a small explosion.

This Nidoran's Poison sting was much stronger than the Weedle they had faced earlier. "Quick Pidgey use wing attack." Ash called out as he readied a pokeball. Pidgey's wing slammed into the poison type and sent him into the air. Ash threw a pokeball as it landed. The ball proceeded to shake once, twice, and then it clicked and stilled.

Picking up the pokeball Ash and Pidgey continued towards the city below. From the peak he could see the entire city of Viridian. The Pokecenter was easily located at the front of the city. He reckoned it would be a short walk to the center.

As he got to the city entrance he noticed a poster warning of Pokémon thieves. Apparently they had been sighted in the area. Deciding not to tempt fate Ash called Pidgey back into her ball and continued to the Pokecenter by himself.

The Pokecenter was a large cream colored building with a red domed roof. All trainers who were sponsored by a professor were able to use the many amenities free of charge. Those who were not sponsored had to pay either a monthly service fee of 2000 dollars or a onetime fee of 500 dollars. Thankful to Professor Oak once more Ash entered the building knowing his Pokémon would be healed, that he would get a hot meal and be able to spend the night indoors.

The first thing he noticed was the giant clock on the wall it read that the time was currently 8pm. Knowing that room registrations ended at 9 he approached the Nurse manning the main counter.

"Hello Nurse Joy I would like to check in for the night and I would like someone to heal my pokemon please."

"Of course young man" She replied with a soft smile. "I just need to scan your Identification and I can get you all set.

"Thanks" Ash replied as he handed over his pokedex. It was one of the few items that acted as Identification. His trainer's license and league pass would also work but the pokedex let the nurse know he was sponsored.

"You are all set." she replied handing him back his pokedex and a key card. "Your room is on the second floor up the stairs and to the left. The cafeteria is open for another 30 minutes if you wanted to grab some food. Be back here at 9 to check in your Pokémon."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" He replied as he wandered towards the cafeteria.

Ash sat down at one of the empty tables as he waited for his order to be called. Grabbing his pokedex he looked up the information of his newest team member. "Nidoran Gender: Male, Ability: Hustle, Moves: Tackle, Horn attack, Poison sting, double kick"

"Ash" a voice called out knowing that meant his food was ready he went to the counter to grab it. Sitting back down Ash dug into his meal. He had ordered a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup and a side of steamed broccoli. Finished with his meal he went back to the main desk.

He had some time before he needed to be at the drop off but wanted to be early it had been a long day and he was eager to get some rest. He loaded his three pokeballs into the service tray and labeled it with his trainer ID. "At least some people know what they're doing" Nurse Joy said as she approached the counter. "You wouldn't believe how many people just think they should just hand over a bunch of pokeballs or try to pass a wounded Pokémon into my arms. Anyways I'll take these and we will make sure they are doing well."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash replied. "Would it be alright if I picked them up in the morning it's been a long day."

"Of course" Joy replied with a smile. "Go get some rest when you're ready just come back to the desk for pick up." He nodded in response and went up the stairs. Finding his room took little time. Ash decided in this moment that the shower was the best invention of all time. Letting the grime of the day wash away as the warm water soothed his muscles. With the shower over he dressed in his sleep shorts and turned off the lights just as he got into bed the room was lit in a brilliant silver light.

Groaning lightly Ash rolled over to see where it was coming from only to be flooded with excitement as he saw the source of the light. The egg he had found the other day was hatching. He shouldn't have been too surprised knowing the others had all hatched but with the long day he had almost forgotten about it. He hurried to turn the light back on just as the egg split open revealing the Pokémon from within.

 **Author Notes: Hello and thank you for clicking on my story. This is my take on a more realistic Pokémon world. A few things to start this story takes place 6 years later than the established cannon. As a result this means that certain events and encounters will never happen. I went with Squirtle as Ash's starter because it is who he first attempted in the anime. Some authors are able to go really deep into the chemistry of** **Pokémon which is great but I am going to approach it from an energy based angle as opposed to a science one.** **Pokémon will only be able to use moves that make sense for example Digglet can not learn sucker punch and Arbok as a 143 pound snake lacking a ground typing can not learn earthquake. Team Rocket will appear but the motto and brainless plots will not.** **As a final note I do not have a beta reader if you are interested feel free to PM me.**


End file.
